


Tatoue-moi sur tes cou

by WalangSignature



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, anyway, for now it's the main three, i'll add more characters as the story goes on, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalangSignature/pseuds/WalangSignature
Summary: ❝She doesn’t hesitate when she takes it in her possession and holds it dearly. Asra’s hand stutters on the way down and she savours that too. Everything in this moment feels so close to her heart, almost like a spell she dare not break unless the consequences be dire.❞A retelling of The Arcana Book by book. It's tagged as Julian/MC because It'll go down his route but expect a bit *COUGHING* of Asra/MC. [May or may not contain fanart made by me in every chapter. Book I has it though.]





	Tatoue-moi sur tes cou

 

 

[SONG RECOMMENDED TO PLAY ON THIS CHAPTER](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t--9_w-vG10)

* * *

 

> **BOOK I - THE MAGICIAN  
>  **

 

* * *

 

Footsteps tapping against the cold streets, their beats uneven and hurried as the sky looms overcast, shrouding the moon from reaching the earth. Along the streets orange lights bathe the town in an eerie glow.  
A lone figure rushes past the bustling folk trying to salvage their goods. Soon enough it reaches a small shop just ways off the market, it’s hood which tightly clings to it’s head falling to it’s shoulders with ease.  
  
She looks around for a moment; her golden eyes peering into the darkness for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing.  
She sighs in relief and enters the shop for the second time this evening.  
Once she’s inside her hands make quick work of the dust on her clothing; patting it off with a precision that was too exact for something so mundane. It’s a nervous tick of hers, really. She’s a slight perfectionist but should the world ever feel like it was caving in then it would inevitably show.  
  
While she was keeping her focus on the task at hand, her ears catch on to a light rustle and then a knowing pause.

It grew clearer to her that Asra was aware of her arrival.  
She blinks hard as their smooth voice rings clear throughout the shop and for a moment she forgets what she’s doing.

 

“I’ll miss you.”  
  
For quite a time she just stares at their figure, pleading eyes roaming over them subconsciously trying to drink in all of their features before they decide to leave again and she’ll be stuck here waiting for them to come back to her.  
Her line of sight travels up and up and _up_ until their eyes meet.  
  
They look troubled- _sad, even,_ _should she ever give herself the credit_.  
It's as if this isn’t their plan in the first place. Like this isn’t the hundredth time that they leave her alone to fend for herself. Like, like-  
  
Like Asra actually _cares_ for her.  
  
Quickly, she lowers her head to search herself for the item she brought for her master. The fact that it hides the tears that threaten to spill was only a very fortunate _plus_.  
Her hands skim over the blues and yellows of her dress until they land on a very clear bulge on the side of her hip.  
She stuffs her hand inside her pocket and pulls out a parcel with bottles of potions, salves, and antidotes hidden inside. Discreetly, she wipes away her tears and walks towards Asra with a smile.  
And like always, they see right through it,  
Asra’s eyes watch her closely, worried, most likely, but thankfully they don’t say anything.

She takes their hand and places the parcel in it, rolling their fingers over the gift to keep it safe. There’s a beat of silence between them with her hand wrapping around their’s.  
  
For some reason she can’t explain, this time it felt _different_ . Almost as if what was to come would be a catalyst for greater or for worse.  
And Asra won’t be with her for it.  
So she savours the moment and tightens her hold on their hand.  
  
They smile softly at her though it doesn’t quite reach their eyes.  
  
”It’s a beautiful night,” they murmur.  
“A moonless night,” she notes softly. Asra always did say moonless nights were the right time for beginning a journey…  
Without _her._ As always.  
  
Before she even asks they had already given an answer.  
  
She pries her hands away from their’s and hesitates for a moment before laying them limp beside her. Asra hesitates too, she notices. Their hand stays there for a moment before opening the latch to their bag and placing the gift inside it. She doesn’t pay enough attention to realize they pull something out of it too.

Asra holds their hand out to her, whatever they wish to give in their palm.

“Here… take this.”

 

She doesn’t hesitate when she takes it in her possession and holds it dearly. Asra’s hand stutters on the way down and she savours _that_ too. Everything in this moment feels so close to her heart, almost like a spell she dare not break unless the consequences be dire.

They smile.

“For you to play around with when I'm gone.” Asra explains. Before she knows it, she nods, “My tarot deck.”

 

She blinks in confusion. Her lips start to form words before her head catches up with her mouth. “W-wait,” She stutters.  
“ _You_ think _I’m_ ready?” She asks, the surprised elation written all over her face. They trusted her with something as important as their tarot deck. Only heaven knows how important it is to them. She’s pretty sure Asra keeps it on him even when they were _bathing_.

 

And then she remembers something else she forgot to add in. She bites her tongue lightly in reprimand, “ _Master_?”

 _Shoot_. That sounded flirtier that she'd intended. She clears her throat but continues to face her master unabashed.

 

A light dusting of red spreads on Asra’s face and her eyes widen the slightest bit. She isn’t sure if they are embarrassed or… or, well, you know.  
“You're still calling me that,” Asra grimaces, clearly unhappy with the title. Why, she wasn't sure. It was only customary for an apprentice to call their educator master. Or teacher.  
Now that she thought about it, teacher actually fit more and was less… appealing, in that aspect. Perhaps they’d be more comfortable with it.  
Maybe at a later date.

 

She opens her lips to continue questioning but Asra beat her to it, “You know I can't answer that for you.”

She frowns.

“You've made incredible progress, but you still won't let go of your doubt.” _Maybe your projecting,_ she thinks bitterly. The past mood leaves her soul completely and now she’s back to her old withering state.  
Asra looks off to somewhere behind her but she knows the words out of his lips were her’s alone, “Do _you_ think you're ready?”

 

 **_YES!_ ** Her head screams but Asra was being cryptic again and the urge to point it out was an ever present mood in her that often swallowed her whole.  
She frowns up at him and folds her arms together in an act of stubborn rebellion, “Why do you never answer my questions?”

 

Asra blinks, “I don't?”

She taps her foot, patiently waiting for how they’ll dig themselves out of this situation again.  
“Well,” they start. Asra lifts a hand up and she swears they’re about to cup her cheek. Instead, they place it on her shoulder. She pouts slightly and lifts a hand to lace her fingers in their’s.

Asra smiles at her and a small laugh bubbles up to her lips.

“I may not have all the answers you seek. But…” their eyes flutter close. She has a growing feeling that Asra will dodge her again and she won’t be able to do a thing about it, “The cards do. If you know how to use them.” she rolls her eyes internally but keeps her face impassive,

“And you _do_ know how to use them. Whether you believe it or not.”

Asra pulls away from her, his eyes opening with a  renowned glint in them. She knows that look anywhere.

They walk off to the shop’s backroom, hand reaching out to pull open the curtains. She trails after them, fully knowing what she’s supposed to do.  
“Let's see how well you've learned.”

The two settle themselves into their seats right across from each other. In another place and another time they might have been in this position on a date of all things but that was neither here nor now. And as they were….

 _She keeps her mind off of it and starts to do her work_.

She tilts her head down to focus on her craft when Asra speaks. She doesn’t bother to look up, “It's been a while since we've practiced.”

She raises an eyebrow as she arranges the cards, “Because I've already perfected it?” She jokes.

She still isn't looking but she swears she can just see the expression in their voice, “Have you now?”

 

A beat of silence,

“You really are gifted. I shouldn't have expected any less.”

 

She blinks and raises her head up at her master. She isn't sure whether to berate him for not detecting a joke or be happy that they'd complimented her. Again.

She decides on the latter, “Why, thank you.” She purred. “Praise my _wonderful_ skills some more, will you?”

“Then let's not wait any longer.”

 

Something smooth slithers across the floor, it's cool scales brushing against her ankles as Asra let's out a small pleasant sound.

They smile at her and she can't help but smile back. “We're not alone.”

The serpent slithers up onto it's master's shoulder and watches on eagerly. For a moment she ponders whether the snake is happy to see her or not. “How nice of you to join us, Faust,” She greets, winking at the familiar before returning to the cards.

Asra nods, petting the cute little thing, “If we're all here… let's begin.”

She wonders whether he actually waited for Faust to come just for them to start but she brushes it to the back of her mind.

She starts to shuffle the deck; the cards slipping through her fingers with a practiced ease and their gazes follow her actions. She isn't sure whether they’re scrutinizing her or are just curious but she can't afford to be sidetracked so she tunes out her surroundings.

 

At the end of it, three cards are laid down and with the flip of a wrist, one reveals itself.

“The High Priestess.” She announces.  
“And what is she telling you?,”  
Asra leans closer, white hair falling down their face.  
She has an urge to brush it out of the way and pet him but she withdraws the thought.  
“Is she speaking to you now?”

  
Her eyes slowly drift towards the card in question and though the words were unintelligible, the answer comes as her mind clears.

  
She closes her eyes,  
“You've forsaken her.”  
“I have?”  
“Yes,” She finds herself saying. “You've pushed her away and buried her voice,”  
Her hand snakes across the table and it finds their’s soon enough. She runs her thumb over his knuckles to give both of them comfort, “She calls out to you but you won't listen.”

  
Her eyes flutter open, thumb pausing in action, “Master, if you don't listen to her…”

A loud knock echoes throughout the shop. They’ve been interrupted by a customer, probably.  
Quickly, she grips on Asra's hand as tight as she could. This won’t  bode well.

  
Asra looks at both of their hands laced together so tightly with her unwilling to let go- _and smiles_ , “Did you forget to put out the lantern again?”

She knows it was coming so she grips Asra’s hand tighter. _Please, no. Not again, not when-_ “Just as well,” They avert their gaze, unwilling to stare back into the desperate cries etched into her eyes. “I can't stay any longer.”  
  
“Please, Felicity.” They murmur, “Let go.”  
And so she did.  
  
They help her up, Faust watching the interaction curiously. For the second time this night, she wonders what the serpent is thinking.  
  
The three make their way back to the main area where she knows she can't stop Asra anymore.

They place their hands on her forearms, squeezing them reassuringly. “Well then… take care of yourself,” Asra says with a wistful smile. On the tip of their lips are words unsaid and Felicity notices, as she always does _\- before and now_ , even with the small gaps in her memory.  
Asra lets go of her and she’s forced to watch them put on their scarf and hat. It’s almost like he is closing himself off from her and she _hates_ it. She hates it so much but she can’t do anything about it. Not now, _not ever_.  
  
They turn to her and smile underneath the obstruction,

“Well then.. take care of yourself.”

  
Asra turns their back to her and parts the curtains to the back soundlessly.  
Before she can change her mind she runs after them, grabbing their arm to plant a kiss on their cheek.  
On her lips is a whisper of “good luck” and she pushes them out the door faster than they can reply and closes it.  
  
Felicity leans against the door and looks up at the ceiling, willing to drown herself in silence some more before another knock alerts her. There’s no use in crying over spilt milk.  
She had her chance and she wasted it.

**Author's Note:**

> blip blop. I'm gonna add stuff to this of course, but It's Arcana Apprentice Week so it may be slow.


End file.
